Tunneling to worlds of X
by KrspaceT
Summary: When Dexter accidently crosses into Townsville, he takes the Chemical X thinking Mandark was after it. But when the Power Puffs follow him, who else does Mandark send to get it instead of the heroes, but their dire opposites, hints at future, BlossXDex
1. Tunnel across worlds

As for a change

Digging Down ( A crossover/ trailer)

Based on one of my favorite Dexter episodes, Overlabing, but after it

Genius Grove ( Dexter's world)

"Computer, do you have the fix on Mandark's tunneling project" Dexter asked his computer.

"Yes, Mandark is expanding to the north, south, east and west. Probability of collision 100%"

"Then I'm going to have to go down, ready the tunneler" he said hopping into his tunneler. Activating the drill he slowly dug under his lab as an army of dexbots followed and built up supports.

"This is easy" he smuggly said before he hit something. A series of energy wavers covered his tunneler.

"Wwwhhaatt iiiisss hahahapningggggg" and with that his tunneler somehow pushed through to another world.

Townsville (PPG world)

"Whoa, where am I?" Dexter said getting out of his tunneler, feeling dizzy. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling, he saw himself in some low tech lab.

"Pitiful" he said looking around at the gray decor. Then he saw a picture of a man in a white suit with three daughters, a red head in red, blond in blue and black haired in green.

"That doesn't belong in a lab, amueter" he muttered before seeing something. Moving a couple of chairs like a staircase he climbed up to look at it. It was a unknown black substance, called Chemical X.

"Scan" he muttered as his watch sent a blue light over the chemical.

"Type and function unknown. Has possibility of altering matter and chemical structure. Life giving properties also detected"

"What, and if I got in here so easy, that bone head Mandark could too." and with that he put a cork on the beaker, and swiped it. Before leaving he left an I. O . U and got back in his tunneler before crossing the world tunnel a minute later

"Girls, I'll just be a minute. I think I left my keys in the, good GRAVY" the proffessor screamed as he ran into his lab, with a giant hole in it.

"What is it professor" Bubble said flying in, with Blossom and Buttercup behind him.

"Was it Mojo Jojo?" Buttercup said looking around. " Cause if it is I'll clobber im, wait what's this?" and with that she held up the I. O. U.

"Whoever was here must of taken Chemical X" The Professor said terrified. " Girls, you need to get it back before we get something worse than Mojo or the Rowdy Ruff Boys!"

"We are on it" Blossom told him as they flew through the hole. As they hit the tunnel they slowed down as they just barely crossed the world barrier.

Back in Genius Grove

"Computer, scan and replicate" Dexter said placing in Chemical X. It floated inside the containment unit as the properteis were anylized. But unknown to him from Mandark's house.

"Dexter, he thinks he is so cool for discovering a way to travel without darkness or light" Mandark mumbled he said pacing in his computer room. a Robo fly was examining the details of Dexter's lab" But I have a better way, and I can go to any place, not just Townsville! You three, you will destroy that lab and bring me that Chemical X"

"Yes sir" the three Rowdy Ruff Boys saluted before flying out.

"Wait, go underground, everyone will see you if you go like that, and yes you can mess up his lab on the way" sighing the Rowdies entered the tunnels

Meanwhile

"So, where are we, it fells different" Bubbles said looking around at the bottom of the lab.

"Again, we aren't flying why?" Buttercup demanded to Blossom. Sighing she pointed at the group of Dex bots working on a pipe ahead of them.

"Do you want to be seen by Mojo's robos"

"Let's take them out" Buttercup said with an evil grin.

"No, there are smarter ways then just fighting" Blossom reminded her sister.

"Like what, sneaking behind them, then crushing them"

"Well, not the crushing part, but the sneaking" Blossom said floating up to a air vent. With a nod the three got inside it and flew upwards.

"Ew, a spider!"

Meanwhile

"Anylization complete, begining synthensising process" Computer said as black liquid began pooling inside a glassed off chamber.

"Is it bullet proof?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, but is it Brick proof!" and with that a orange laser came out of nowhere. Turning Dexter saw a trio of boys with evil looks, almost like the girls in the photo crashing through the roof.

"Hand over the X, egg head" the blue one demanded.

"Shield on" Dexter said as the lab equipment was covered in a invisible wall. Dexter had intended it for Dee Dee, but this worked.

"Grrr, smash it" the red one yelled as they began wildly attacking the wall.

"Get Dodgeball suit here now" Dexter said pressing a button. Then in a flash his dodgeball armor appeared to him. Jumping Dexter got into it and briefly opening the wall jumped out to confront the boys. Taking controls in hand he fired dodgeball after dodge ball at the boys, who flew out of the way with flying colors, litterally. Luckily the missed balls bounced harmlessly off the equipment. Then the boys each grabbed a ball in hand.

"Boys, lets say we show him some dodge ball!" and with that they sent all of the dodgeballs at Dexter. They hit him easily, sending him to the ground. As he tried to get out the boys slowly floated down, ready to kill. Then out of nowhere a pink burst of light spurted Dexter away from them. In a flash he saw the pink girl from the photo.

"Its Red?" Brick said shocked.

"It's blossom you know" she said calmly as the other girls flew in beside them.

"We should run Brick" Boomer wispered.

"No, we have a job, Butch now" Brick yelled. They then saw the green one de activate the shields and they somehow lifted the huge vat of the Chemical X.

"No, my chemical!" Dexter said shocked.

"You mean, our chemical. We got your I.O.U" Blossom said annoyed showing the paper as the boys flew out, leaving a huge hole.

"Okay wise guy, why did you take the chemical X" Buttercup said holding him by his shirt. He noticed her eyes glow red.

"I wanted to test it, and I thought my nemesis, Mandark would also get to your world and take it. Plus, well I could define it and name it Dextorium or something" he said trying to get himself not pulverized.

"I think, while his decision was a bit off, he did have a leginimate reason" Blossom said getting Buttercup off her attack desire mode " Plus, we need to get those Rowdy Ruffs"

"Leave that to me, ready the Dex battle bot" he said as from the hole the giant robot of his flew in.

"Cool" Buttercup admitted. " you have a dynamo"

"Dynamo?"

"Never mind, we have Rowdy Ruff Butt to kick" Bubbles said flying away, as did Buttercup. Following them were Dexter and Blossom.

" This thing is heavy, does Mandork really need it?" Boomer whined.

"Yes he does, now move it" Brick snapped as they failed to notice the four little heroes following them.

"Allow me girls" Dexter volonteered as he deployed the launch fists. His fists then flew out and struck Brick and Boomer, causing the tub of X to fall to the ground, for Bubbles and Buttercup to slow down.

"You dorks" Brick yelled as the fists returned.

"Yes, now hand that Chemical over, I was wrong to take it but my mistake won't lead to evil" Dexter declared.

"I don't really think you have a choice, attack" Brick yelled as the two groups collided, as Dexter smacked Butch away he felt a laser strike his back, Seeing Brick he smacked him away as well before he saw Boomer flying at Blossom as she grappled with an exhausted Brick. Quickly activating a laser he struck him sending him away. Turning Blossom saw this and went over to give him a hug.

"I wouldn't" Dexter warned her before she did " I sort of loaded a anti Chemical X I isolated from my sample into it, that's why we beat them off so quickly" he said as he saw the little things fly away like fuel empty planes.

"I'm going to need to fix my lab, so I would get that Chemical X back to your dad, and give him my apologies" Nodding the power puffs flew away but as Blossom passed, Dexter told her

"Call me"

Okay, now a trailer

When you compare two dimmensions, most characters stay the same ( Imagine two Ed's, Spongebob's, Mario's, Lazlo's and Ben's passing each other) but not in one case

" You can't defeat me Power Puff Girls Z"

"You can't defeat me Power Puffs......."

Two Him's, one sentence, one difference

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

But when two dimmensions collide, what could happen

Can you defeat two of us

Conitiwa

Cool Hammer

I don't exist

Mojo, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom Z, Bubbles Z, Buttercup Z, Mojo Z, Him, Him Z, Thomas.......

But what is beyond.................

Just two..............

Fusion


	2. Princess abductions

In Townsville

"Okay, acording to my blueprints for the ultimate inator, I need three batteries, a Kur one, a Te Xuan one and one of two Princess's of heart" Dr. Doofemsmirtz said reading his blueprints in Townsville park.

"Your right" his robot norm replied

"However, as you should know I am still looking for this Te Xuan thing, the Kur battery is being adapted for good and I can't get at the ones in the Disney galaxy, and that hybrid vampire will kill me"

"She hates you, as do the entire Cullen conven"

"Norm, pass me the princess pointer" and then he got the device for finding them.

"Scanning, two princess's located. First one, location Genius Grove, second look above you" and with that he saw a blue bur fly above.

"Of course, a Power Puff. First a half vampire, for all good things it is unable to turn others and now that. Oh well" he said pressing a button. Then in a great shake a giant blue inator tank, a tank with all of his inators he had made installed appeared.

"Norm, go and bug Mojo, as was my mission, I have a girl to nab" and with that the tank shifted form. The wheels retracted and two wings formed, the cannon turning into a cockpit and then it took off. Using the invisibinator to hide himself, he was right behind the girls.

"Blossom, where are we going?" Bubbles whined

"Home, we just beat up the boys again, and it's taco night"

"Yes, Tacos" Buttercup agreed.

"Go rope inator" he said pressing a button. Then from his plane a coil of rope flew out and trapped bubbles, causing her to fall. As the others turned to get her, he pulled her in.

"Hey" Blossom said as she and Buttercup confronted the plane.

"Give her back!"

"I don't think so. You see, I have plans for princess's like her" he said placing her in a energy bubble.

"Hey, I'm not royalty" she whined trying to get out, but judging by the looks on Blossom and Buttercup, Doofemsmirtz was right to...

"backing up" he said pressing a button and a dark portal opened. Quickly flying through followed by the others he flew through easily, as did Bubbles as she had no darkness in her heart. But most people do, no matter how small.

"Ugh, I feel funny" Buttercup said weakly. Blossom was having it only a bit easier. He then opened out on Cybertron, on the Autobot area.

"I really need to get that thing fixed" he mumbled as the others started attacking with laser vision.

"Megatron, cover me" he called down, but the Autobots heard it, and then lasers started firing at him. Twisting to avoid them he prepared to launch again, opening another portal and they followed him through.

"What, is this" Blossom said clutching her heart. He then came out in the Vampiric Woods.

"Gawh, out of all the, that's it releasing the bomb" and with that a large bomb flew out of the back and struck Blossom and Buttercup, sending them flying into the forest. With a grin he entered another portal, this one to the correct location in Danville.

At the Cullen house

"Mhhhhh" Remenesse hummed to herself as she dusted off her grand parents house for them while they were hunting, she had eaten earlier. Then two figures, two small girls crashed behind the house. Running out she helped them up.

"Hello, what are you doing here" she asked, pulling them up.

"Some wierd guy came out of nowhere, and took our sister Bubbles" Blossom told her. " Oh by the way my name is Blossom, and hers is Buttercup"

"Pointy nose, retro pharmicist look, nazally german voice?"

"Nailed him perfectly" Buttercup told her.

"That must have been Dr. Doofemsmirtz, by any chance did she call her a princess, or something?"

"Yes, he did actually" Blossom told her.

"This is bad, it means your sister is a princess of heart. You see, a princess of heart is a girl who has no darkness in her heart. He tried to get me earlier, because I'm one too".

"Wait, if he did how come your not being attacked" Buttercup acused.

"Simple" she sighed and grinned, showing off two pointed teeth " My family are vampires, and myself a half vampire as my mother was human when I was born".

"So, decides that, how else" Blossom said guarding her neck.

"Relax, I eat animals, not girls, and I had help. Four heroes from another world came to help, they saw the reports. If I had to guess, he had just found out who your sister was and for that reason the other heroes had no idea"

"Other worlds, wait maybe Dexter might be able to help, but I don't feel like going through another portal" Blossom sighed.

"Normally, I could call one of the two heroes with the ability to summon light portals, but some storm here is blocking the transmitter" then thunder broke the train of thought. " however, I may have another solution" and with that she grabbed a green head out of a cubord.

"Let Waspinator go, Waspinator sorry"

"Open a portal to Townsville, and then I will" she threatened.

"O, Okay bite mixxy" and he opened a portal.

"Sorry, it's the best I can do, good luck" and with that they flew back to Townsville, then she chucked the head into the forest.

"Waspinator thank you, and Waspinator get you later!"

Later

"Hmm Mhhhh mhhmmmm" Dexter hummed as he fastened a blot with a wrench, before a sound alerted him.

"Oh, hello girls, I didn't expect such a visit so soon" he said turning around. " hey, where's bubbles?"

"Some dude name Dr Doofemsmirtz has him, says she's some sort of a princess" Buttercup growled.

"We heard that the next one is in your world" Blossom replied.

" A princess?"

"Yes, a girl who has no darkness in her" Blossom said holding her heart. Dexter's eyes brightened.

"That's why I have this" and pressing a button he revealed a X ray machine. "Behold the heart scanner 6000. It scans every person to find his or her heart chemestry, the levels of darkness and light" and to show how it works he stepped behind it.

"Dexter, 90% light, 10 % darkness"

"Blossom 91% light, 9 % darkness"

"Buttercup 85 % light, 15 % darkness"

"Hey, I'm not that dark" Buttercup pouted. Then a door opened.

"la la la la la la " Dee Dee said spinning and ended up tripping into the machine.

"Dee Dee 100% light"

"That was easy" Blossom remarked, then out of nowhere dark energy cages trapped them, and a giant tube sucked in Dee Dee. Flying above was Dr. Hienz Doofesmsmirtz, and now the two were in a giant plastic fish bowl thing. Pressing a button energy coarsed through it, causing them to scream as the ones below tried to get out. Then a beep sounded.

"Good, its fully charged" and as he dropped the two weakened princess's down, he called. "Hasta la vista" and dissapeared.

The 7 new princesses ( 6 from cartoon Network, one out of of it like Kairi)

Dee Dee ( Genuis Grove)

Bubbles ( Townsville)

Velma ( Coolsville)

Jody ( Orchid Bay)

Nazz ( Peach Creek)

Pebbles ( Bedrock)

Remensesse ( Vampiric woods)


	3. A dark fact revealed

Well, its another chapter of mine to take place in the future, and as it is annoying to have to write out a intro constantly, I might as well... (Note, the Puff girls and Dexter got aged 10 years extra in comparrison to the other characters, for reason I'll reveal later) Note, some parts of this chapter are a little higher rated themed then normal, so if you do not wish to see them, do not read this chapter (Note, its not any scenes or anything, its a hinted thing, oh never mind you get the idea, its not really Mish, if you get my meaning)

A future, in peril

After 20 years of golden piece, aside for rouge actions by a dark man by the name of Johnny Hurricane, and space pirates.

Each puff has had a kid

Blossom and Dexter, have two kids; a 10 year old with super intelligence, eye sight and heat vision named Don with red hair and pink eyes, and a 12 year old daughter with all of her mothers powers and a bit of their intelligence with red hair, glasses and is short for her age named Bell. Dexter is currently the CEO and founder of one of the universes top science companies, Dex Labs.

Bubbles and Boomer, who was the only still alive Rowdy Ruff, and the only one who reformed, had been married, with a 10 year old blond haired blue eyed girl named Bianca resulting from it, but Boomer had been killed by Johnny Hurricane.

And then there is Buttercup, who also had a 13 year old, black haired, green eyed daughter named Bliss, her father is unknown to everyone but Buttercup and himself.

Until now

Kronos, the greek diety of time, has been freed from his prison by Tonto, a borrowed OC with horrible luck. Now, he's raised an army of the darkest beings ever known, aside from those who have gone to the good side like Dr. Doofemsmirtz, or are inprisoned on the prison world of spaghetti Junciton, such as Charmcaster, Mojo Jojo, Jack Spicer, Mandark and Ozai.

But the past shall return, as Buttercup, Bliss, Bubbles, Bianca, Blossom and Bell are currently stationed on guard duty in the prisoner city, a settlement on the harsh prison world, protected by advance technology from the planets vicious inhabitants.

On the world

The brass city, guarded by spiked topped walls, stood upon a hill of a barren, desert like plain. Fire adorned flags flew in the air, as did mandark lab like spikes.

"I Mojo Jojo, really do not like it here, because its filled with wierdos and vicious bat things, the future predators, so I, Mojo Jojo, kindly ask you, Blossom, to let me go home, which is Townsville" a aged Mojo, whose brain helmet was faded, his face paler, his black hair now a dark gray, and walking with a cane the same coloring as his helmet, asked the older Blossom.

"Um, no" she flew away.

"Curse you, because you will not help me!" the old monkey waved his cane in the air, as the flying powerpuff left a pink trail behind herself.

"Oh come on Moe, your acting like you don't want to be here" a black cloaked, pale man with red hair laughed, pulling Mojo into a hug.

"Let go of me, Jack Spicer, or else I will hurt you, because your showing me this disgusting affection!"

"Aunt Blossom" a young girl with blond hair in blue flew up to her aunt, leaving a blue trial behind her.

"Yes Bianca?" Blossom asked. Bianca pointed, as two beams of light came flying from the sky. Blossom focused, and got a good view of them, they were, BRICK AND BUTCH!" the still young villians came flying at them. Blossom took a breath, as she let out a sonic shriek. A sound barrier slowed them down, as they got closer to them.

"So, if it isn't Bossy Blossy" Brick laughed. "and don't tell me, this is the child of Boomer, that traitor". Bianca scowled.

"Ha, your acting like your not happy to see us again? Ol Kronios brought us back to life, and made us immortal! So, your going to lose, ha ha!" Brick spat, Bianca jumping out of the way of the spit.

"So, girls are still as wimpy as they used ta be, well better for us!" the rowdy ruff's flew at them. Sighing, Blossom grabbed them each on the head, and spun them straight into the ground.

"OW!" they yelled. From their eyes, the boys sent laser vision blasts straight at the girls. The aunt and niece seperated, streams of color appearing behind them.

"Scardey cats!" the boys laughed, before each got a tap on their shoulders, turning around, each got punched in the face by aunt and niece. The fell, as their bodies started to turn into dust, blowing away back to their master.

"You know, its creepy when they do that" Bianca commented.

"That it is" Blossom nodded. It was then that they overheard a loud explosion.

"Bell!" Blossom flew towards the blast.

"Aunt Blossom, wait up!" Bianca followed. Flying away from the city, they spotted the others, fighting a army of heartless. Bianca flew to help her mother push a large, behemoth heartless off a cliff.

"Bell!" Blossom yelled "behind you!" her daughter looked behind as she punched a soldier heartless into a wall, before avoiding the claws of a large gray creature. The future predator leaped over where she was just minutes ago and impacted into a cloaked figure.

"AHHH!" the gray creature began slashing the poor evil being.

"Poor Otnot" Bell sighed, before she and her mother found the army retreating. The future predator hadn't been alone, hundreds of the monsters had attacked the heartless out of nowhere, and now they were looking straight at them.

"Let's fly!" Blossom nodded as they all took off into the air, as the creatures snarled and tried to get them, reaching 10 feet in jumping distance before returning to the earth. But as they got into the air, something got Buttercup's eye, and she flew off.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled as her sister flew off towards a distant hill. The rest of them began to follow. Then, they saw something shocking.

A dark cloak wearing man, Johnny Hurricane, was fighting buttercup, but she was being 100 times more brutal then normal. She grabbed him, and smashed him into a wall, with a sickening crunch of bone. Bubbles and Bianca looked sick at the sound. He pushed himself up and swung a weathered staff at her, but she blasted it with heat vision, before she sent a sonic scream of the splinters into him, as they covered his lips like porcupine quills. He laughed at something, and Buttercup snapped, well she didn't, but his leg did. Then, she picked up his bleeding body, and flew straight at the future predators. They snarled, smelling the blood. Her daughter, Bliss, caught one word.

"THIS IS FOR THAT!" and she tossed him straight into the predators. Blossom and Bubbles covered the kids eyes as his screams echoed across the land. But then Buttercup flew off somewhere.

"Buttercup, come back, what was that all about anyway" Blossom called. Her sister didn't look back.

"Um, something's wrong, that's probably the most brutal thing I've ever heard" Bell shivered.

"Personally, I'm sort of glad he got such treatment, after what he did to Boomer" Bubbles stared at the berserking predators "But still, that isn't like her"

"Um, maybe you should go and stay with us for a while, Bliss" Blossom asked gently.

"Thanks aunt Blossom, but I'll try to see what's up with mom" Bliss flew after her.

"Bliss, are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm sure"

Later

Buttercup was sitting on the roof of a skyscraper in downtown townsville, it was dark and she seemed to be crying. It was then that a swoosh told her that one of her family had arrived.

"Go away" she sighed.

"Mom" Buttercup looked behind herself to see Bliss.

"I thought you would have gone with one of your aunts?"

"Mom, is something wrong?" Buttercup got up suddenly.

"It's, something I'll tell you when your older" she said sadly.

"Mom, would you rather tell me now, or wait until either Aunt Blossom or Aunt Bubbles force you to tell them" Buttercup sighed.

"Bliss, I wish it wasn't true"

"What?" Bliss asked worried. Buttercup looked her straight into the eye, her own eyes flooded with tears.

"That, scumbag, Hurricane, is your father"

Bliss had a look that mixed shock and disgust. "Wait, you were in love with..." she looked at her mother's pained face.

"No, he didn't, rape you, did he" her mother started to cry.

"Then, you didn't really ever, want me" Bliss said sadly. Her mother stopped crying at that.

"Dear" she hugged her daughter "Your the only good that came out of that, and I love you, never forget that, no matter how you were concieved, but if they ask, just say that he had threatened you, or something"

"Yes, mom" they kept up the hug


	4. The dark facts of the Dark Fact

I do admit, that last chapter here was kind of bad. Sorry, but I have no skill at creating Angst with blood genetics and emotions, but I can create a quite elaborate and extensive plot line. And now, it is time to address a slight, um issue with Mr. Hurricane...

About 20 or some years before the last chapter

A trio of teenagers stood over the edge of a cliff face, facing Mr. Hurricane, in his younger appearance. One of the kids looked nearly identical to Johnny, another had a serious look and get up, and the other looked like a blond goof.

"You've lost Hurricane! Surrender now, and we will not have to destroy you, instead you just get a prison cell!" the serious one spoke. Hurricane laughed.

"Omnaldo, Omnaldo, Omnaldo, you think I've lost, well you've got another thing coming, and its not a victory party" Hurricane laughed, before he drew something out of his jacket, a dark green sphere, but people usually call these...

"WHERE DID YOU GET A (CENSOR) GRENADE!" The lookalike to him gasped. Hurricane smiled.

"Oh, just the black market for weapons, this is a merely prototype, no toss back at original tosser, grenade, hot potato!" he tossed it at the look alike after pulling its pin. The lookalike gasped and tossed it to the goof, who tossed it back to the look alike, in a cycle.

"Hasta La Vista, suckerinos!" Hurricane laughed before he waved his hand. A black mass of energy, a dark corridor portal, appeared in front of him. But before he escaped, the goof tripped as the bomb was tossed back to him, and it hit his head, and reflected back at Hurricane, exploding just as it got within 10 feet of the guy. Hurricane screamed as the blast sent him flying off the side of the cliff face, his skin charred like Anakin after he lost to Obi Wan and rapidly getting even more hideous. The goof was now out conscious on the ground.

"Tonto did it, Hurricane is finally dead, now come on" the look alike snicked at the next comment "Omnaldo, he needs to get his head checked"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ALEX, AND SO WHAT, TONTO'S MESSED UP IN THE HEAD, WHAT'S NEW?"

"True Omni, so true"

Hours later

The nearly dead body of Johnny Hurricane slowly drifted across the waves like a really ugly piece of driftwood, before coming to rest on the beach. A blast of golden light filled the area, unseen by Hurricane, as a figure walked onto the beach. He wore a dark cloak to obscure his identity, but he was filling the area around him with the smell of Ozone, and a sheath shaped like a bolt of lightning hung at his waist.

"You, and I, Hurricane, have much in common" the figure said mellowly. The still alive Hurricane didn't seem to here the powerful stranger, but he continued "we both, despise the one called Tonto, we despise the heroes of their accursed league, and here I now stand, talking to a dying human. I believe we can help one another, I can restore your life, and grant you new power, but you must do something for me" if Hurricane could still here what this man was saying, he didn't show it, but his hand trembled, reaching upwards to the man.

"You must kill as many of the pesky heroes as you can; and hurt the ones you can't kill. Destroy the ideas, of worlds being together, if you swear on the styx to do so" this strange oath was apparently customary where this guy came from.

"I...swear...on...th...e, Styx" Hurricane somehow managed to say. The man nodded as thunder rumbled in the sky, as he took a bottle of some strange liquid in his hands. It seemed to glow a horrible gold, with little bits floating in it that looked like clock pieces. The stranger violently stuffed the liquid into Hurricane, as he drank it. Suddenly, his wounds started to heal, burns vanishing, blisters shrinking, scars repairing themselves. But he began to wreath in pain, as his eyes burst open. Their color started to change, from their usual dark brown, as their cores gained a golden hue. A purple hologram of a scythe appeared over his head, spinning briefly before vanishing. The man stepped away, satisfied.

"Interesting, this mortal, turned into a demigod. Mortals can change their inner beings by drinking the ichor of a god, or titan, in this case it be, and become a demigod, or should I say, Demititan" with a laugh, the stranger vanished.

Inside Hurricane's mind

Hurricane had never felt so much pain, not even that grenade had hurt so much. His entire body seemed to be on fire, his veins seemed to have become a bumper cell lane, his heart was beating like a panicked rodent's would, his hands kept shaking, and his eyes burned. He collapsed to the ground, wait, since when was there ground in his head.

"This is a dream" a voice sounding like scrapped stone rang out. Hurricane looked up, to see a glowing form, slowly descending to the ground, its light hiding whatever it was's features.

"You, are now becoming my son. Your rebirth, has begun Jonathan Hurricane" Hurricane was shocked, what was he supposed to say.

"You never had any one to truly raise you, and in that, I can understand. My father was a horrible jerk, and my mother could do nothing to protect me from his wrath, and so I disposed of him, only for my _dear_ sister to betray me, and now, barely a year has passed and my first return has failed" he paused "But now, with the existence of other worlds revealed, my revival begins again. And you, Jonathan Hurricane, will assist me, as my son and most loyal lieutenant!" the figure landed on the ground as he took on a form, matching Hurricane in an unaltered state, but with golden eyes and sheen.

"It all depends, what's in it for me, um I never did get your name" Hurricane gritted through his pain. The figure smiled coldly.

"I am your new father, the father of who just unexpectedly helped you, my name, is Kronos"

**Oh, and in case you guys didn't get what just happened, Johnny Hurricane was defeated by the hero trio of Omni the "wise", Alex the lucky, and Tonto, the, um, Tonto. Nearly dying, a mysterious stranger gave him life back by giving him the ichor, or god blood, of Kronos, the Greek Deity of time and the antagonist of the Percy Jackson series. This caused him to not only be revived, but altered his blood make up, causing him to give up the genes of his father, and instead gained Kronos's. So now, Kronos is his father, as well as Bliss's grandfather and gaining a fellow demi titan as a half sister, somewhere...**


End file.
